


love doesn’t work in the deep blue sea

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slow burn fic, cause why not, lol no ones gonna read this, mal has bangs, mal is softer than silk, might be slow updates bc of school, spoilers for books, uma is softer than silk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “what makes you think that kiss meant anything?”“cause i saw your eyes when it was over”“...shut up, mal”





	love doesn’t work in the deep blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t seen a lot of fics with these two so i decided why not write one myself!  
> i ship mal and uma with all my heart and no one can stop me or these angsty girlfriends
> 
> you like this fic, make sure to leave kudos and comments. they are much appreciated;)

**IT ALL STARTED WITH A HOUSE PARTY**

 

**❍ ❍ ❍ ❍**

 

  Uma decided to take a break from her gruesome shift at the fish and chip shop and take a stroll down the Slop Shop. The Slop Shop had been ran by the goblins of the isle. Who Uma would have to say weren't the friendliest bunch. Then again, who was on this island. Uma turned the corner down past Captain Hook’s Hook’s Inlet and Shack to hear Harriet Hook’s usual screeching at her brother, Harry.

  She pulled down the ladder on the fire scape of the Inlet and Shack and climbed the bars. She stopped at the second story bedroom window and knocked trying not to alert Captain Hook. Uma sighed as she waited for Harry to come to the window. He finally arrived with a grin on his face and opened the window. "What the hell are you smiling for?" Uma asked. "Harriet is having a bit of a hard time trying to find her necklace and I've never seen something so hilarious" Harry answers in his thick scottish accent.

 “Let me guess, you have it" Uma says tilting her head. Harry digs through his jacket pocket and pulls out a golden necklace with a hook shaped pendent. "You know she's freak even more if she knows you have it?" Uma questioned with a smirk. "That makes it oh so hilarious" Harry replied. Uma and Harry had been friends since they first stepped foot on the isle. They were thick as thieves inside of the gloomy island. Though Ursula never paid attention to Uma's so called 'friends' she was fond of the handsome young boy.

  “How bout we go down to the Slop shop for a little mischief and fries?" Uma asked fiddling with her turquoise painted nails. "As fun as that sounds, I'm heading down to Hell Hall for Mal's party" As many years as Uma lived on the isle, she and Mal never spoke to one another. They saw each other throughout the marketplace, they never bothered to talk to each other. “A party huh?” Uma said “well, you’re bringing me of course.” “Why is that?” Harry questioned. “You know what they say, the party doesn’t start until the sea witch curses the party” Uma answered as Harry walked out of the his room onto the fire scape. “I don’t think anyone says that Uma” Harry said walking down the stairs behind Uma. “Trust me pretty boy, this party needs a little bit of Uma.” 

 

**❍ ❍ ❍ ❍**

 

  Uma and Harry had been to Hell Hall many times while Cruella was away and every time, there something new to lift off of her and her son, Carlos. But sadly, no fur dotted coats. The outside of Hell House was gothic while the inside was a torn down ballroom. Uma and Harry walked up to the front doors of the home to hear music blaring from the inside. Uma looked at Harry for a moment and swung open the doors. The music fell to silence as did the guests. Everyone looked at the duo as the walked through crowd of people.

 “C’MON! ISN’T THIS PARTY?” Uma said signaling the band to keep playing. “Uma, you do realize this is Mal’s party and not yours right?” Harry said as they walked into kitchen to find snacks. “Mal may fear some people but not me” Uma answered with a smirk. Harry only shrugged at the comment and walked away into the party crowd It only took minutes to realize that a purple haired girl with bangs was standing behind across from her. Mal. “Seems like someone is enjoying themselves” Mal commented rummaging throughout the fridge. “A sea witch enjoys any party” Uma responded. “Well, not all sea witches are welcomed”

  Mal commented removing herself from the fridge and walking over to Uma. She looked at Mal for a moment “I’m just kidding” Mal remarked. “I can already tell that you’re career shouldn’t be in comedy” Uma said with a grin. Mal looked at Uma with a smile. “You’re spicy for a fry cook.” “Waitress, actually” Uma corrected thinking that was any better than a fry cook. “Mal” she greeted holding out her hand for a handshake. “I know who you are Mal” Uma replied shaking her hand noticing Mal had a pretty tight grip.

  “Well, this hostess has gotta go, maybe we’ll meet again” Mal said. “Hope so” Uma responded before Mal walked away. Harry returned to Uma with a dorky smile on her face “what’s got you all happy?” Harry asked leaning on the kitchen next to her. “Nothing special.” Harry could tell Uma was giddy about something but she was never giddy about something. Nobody on the isle ever was. “Whatever you say, Captain” Harry said grabbing Uma by the arm and pulling her into the dancing crowd.

Uma wouldn’t say she was love struck on Mal but something was there.

 _She wouldn’t classify it as love_.

_They weren’t **lovers**. _

_They were just **strangers**. _

**_....Not for long tho_ **

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short but i kinda like it. let’s be honest, this was kinda crappy but i am content with it!
> 
> just a heads up, mal and uma are gonna have a kind of angst and fluff relationship cause neither of them with admit their love!
> 
> (i hope that wasn’t a spoiler!)


End file.
